


Blood

by moonstargayzing



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Dark, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstargayzing/pseuds/moonstargayzing
Summary: Blood. Almost every living thing in the world has it pumping through their veins. For those who aren’t alive, blood is their world. Sana’s entrance in their midst may just change the way things are forever.





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at something that’s not a oneshot or drabble (feel free to check out Dumpster Diving drabble collection or my other oneshots) and something that’s darker/more serious than my usual soft fest. I haven’t smoothed out exactly where I want to go with this story, so please hit me up with any ideas if you have any (twitter @moonstargayzing)! More characters/relationships may be added as the story continues. Sit back, and enjoy the ride.
> 
> Event order may be a bit unclear at first, but most will be italicized for clarity. The rest will make sense in due time :)

Blood.

 

There is so much blood. Sana chokes and writhes, the hot liquid spewing from her neck, coating her favorite shirt, drenching her hair, pooling all over the wooden floorboards beneath her. Searing pain clouds her vision, and the hazy figure above her continues pinning her down, lapping at the red that never stops flowing.

 

It seems like an eternity before darkness engulfs her, the pain fading away to peaceful nothingness.

 

* * *

  


Blood.

 

Sana jolts upright, gasping for air that never comes before hissing in pain, clutching and grabbing at her chest, her head, her stomach. Her teeth hurt, her lips feel sharpness prickling against them. Everything is burning, and all she can think about is blood.

 

* * *

  


Blood.

 

The victim that had fallen to her frenzy when she had awoken lies still. She has no recollection of how she had ended up here, in this alley, feasting on the crimson that smeared his features, the red that splattered the wall like a modern graffiti work. The taste leaves her buzzing, the feeling of the liquid humming in her veins.

 

She feels alive, and she throws her head back and laughs, choking a bit as the remaining liquid trickles down her throat.

 

* * *

  


Blood.

 

That is all she sees as she chokes on her own saliva, the red liquid coming out of her every time she heaves. Rivulets of scarlet gush out between parted lips, trickling down the drain.

 

Everything is harsh and burning, and the cool night air feels like icy daggers against her throat.

 

She almost screams when she feels something against her back, falling over and hissing. No words had left her lips since she had been turned. A monster was what she was made into, and a monster she would be.

 

“Calm down there, little one. First time feeding?” A low chuckle breaks through the burning pain, and it sounds so warm, so at peace. She growls, fangs growing and glinting in the moonlight.

 

“No one told you to take it slow, hmm?” The hand on her back moves to stroke her head softly, and she would whimper if she could.

 

Turning harshly, she resumes her position on her hands and knees, choking out the last remains of the blood that she had engorged herself on blissfully mere hours ago, and her stomach twists sharply at the loss. She was going to die. Could she even die?

 

“Come, kitten. I'll teach you how to be a vampire.” While the words are soft, they come out as a command, and she is too dizzy to refuse. She wants to die, she wants the pain to stop. She wants blood.

 

* * *

  


Blood.

 

Cuddled against her mistress, Sana sighs softly. Her fangs are aching, pressing insistently against her lower lip. Just a bit more, and she's going to break the skin again. The other vampire chuckles, hooking fingers under her jaw and bringing her chin up so she can face her.

 

“Someone's hungry again, hmm? What am I going to do with you, kitten?”

 

A wine glass full of crimson is lifted to her lips, and she waits for her command, the sharpness of her fangs humming against her lip. She can hardly resist as the aroma fills her senses, but she waits. Punishment at the hands of Im Nayeon is not what she wants right now, not when her need to drink is overwhelming.

 

“Drink.”

 

At those words, Sana eagerly begins to lap at the liquid, choking a bit in her haste.

 

“Slow down, kitten. A stomachache won't do you any good,” Nayeon chuckles, pulling the glass away slightly, smirking at the whine that leaves the younger's lips. She relents not soon after, and Sana takes the rest of it in, drinking slowly and whimpering as the older woman caresses her back tenderly.

 

If anyone had asked Sana what her plans were after graduating college, being a vampire had never crossed her mind. But laying here, begging Im Nayeon for more, is where she finds herself.

 

Her body still hums for blood. But it sings for Nayeon.

  
  



	2. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was written in the early morning and I’ve been awake for 35 hours and counting - barely proofread. Please let me know your thoughts! I finally had some will to write so I wanted to pump something out before I lost it. I’m still developing the plot, so feel free to leave me some suggestions on twitter @moonstargayzing. Thank you, loves <3

 

 

Tzuyu throws her head back in a laugh. It’s pounding, along with the bass that reverberates around the room. The room is spinning, neon lights and smoke a hazy blur, just like she is, and she finds herself colliding with sharp elbows that don’t really hurt, but her lips are already peeled back in a snarl before she smells a sweet, heady scent sticking out amongst the sour odors permeating her senses. It’s coming from the human she crashed into, the one who’s turned around, gasping and bowing her head quickly in apology as high-pitched noises resembling squeaks leave her lips. The sound would be lost in the noise of the crowd if not for Tzuyu’s heightened sense of hearing.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you, there are so many people, I-” Tzuyu shuts her up by slinking her arms around her waist, lips curved into a drunken grin as she leans in, the taste of alcohol on her breath. She drinks in the sight of bright eyes and flushed cheeks, the other girl already resting against her touch.

“You can make it up to me, sweetheart.” She isn’t usually this forward, but she needs to let loose tonight, and she’ll ride this high as long as she can before the night ends. The nameless girl’s brow quirks, taking the challenge, her previously shy and unassuming demeanor instantly changing to one of a vixen. With her body grinding up against Tzuyu’s deliciously, the young vampire can barely resist. They sway to the music, lost in one another’s bodies, before the girl finally pulls her down for a hungry kiss. 

Through parted lips, Tzuyu growls, nibbling on her lower lip before pulling away, tugging the nameless girl through the crowd of clubbers and out onto the streets, the chilly winter air clearing her mind for just a moment before sweet lips on her neck make her lose all sense. Flagging down a cab, she pushes the other girl in, straddling her lap as the girl yammers off a barely intelligible address to the driver.

 

Tzuyu doesn’t know just how much she will regret this.

 

* * *

 

Sana is trembling. Awoken by her own whimpers, she feels a cool hand smoothing over her back, rubbing it comfortingly as she hears soft hums, a song that sounds centuries old. Another nightmare, one of blood trickling through her floorboards, filling the room, drowning her until she can’t breathe, she can’t breathe. She tries taking in a deep breath, the act doing nothing to calm her when she realizes she can’t feel anything, she can’t take air into her lungs, she has no lungs, oh god, she has no lungs. She can’t feel her heart, she’s dead-

“Relax, kitten. You’re safe here,” the humming is interrupted by the soft purrs of Nayeon’s voice, and Sana remembers where she is, who she is, who she has become. Icy lips brush over her cheek, Nayeon’s body hovering over hers as she pins her against the sheets, keeping her from struggling, calming her with each soft press of her lips against her skin. Sana slowly uncurls her fists, taking Nayeon’s lips with a tilt of her head as she whimpers into her mouth, closing her eyes and taking in the sweet taste readily. 

Nayeon’s kisses ground her, bring her back to reality. She sighs when she tastes cool blood on her tongue once again, falling into a dreamless slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

“Momo! Have you seen Yul? Hyunnie said she saw her with you last-” Yoona’s voice falters as she steps closer to the Japanese girl, frowning slightly. “Is everything okay, Hirai?”

Chaeyoung watches as Momo snaps out of her daze, pressing on a smile before answering.

“She just left to go train. What are you in a rush for; worried Miss Womanizer is off working her charms?” 

Yoona lets out a soft huff as she pouts at her, and Momo puts on a pout of her own to match. 

“Two can play at that game, Yoong. Everyone in the clan knows about your crush; it’s been… 50 years already, right? Too bad Miss Womanizer is just horrible at sensing it.”

Yoona lets out a growl, tackling Momo to the ground. Fangs glint, nails flash, but the cackles emitting from the Japanese vampire are playful. Chaeyoung looks on curiously, never before having seen the hardened second-in-command acting in such a casual manner. She’s only been here for an hour, and everything is so unfamiliar. 

She makes a mental note before stiffening, turning around and immediately bowing as she sees a woman stride over. Every step she takes echoing down the corridor, her aura of sheer power radiating before her, and she stops mere feet in front of Chaeyoung, arms crossed as she clears her throat. Yoona springs up immediately, fist at her chest, head slightly bowed, and Momo does the same, her hair a mess. A tap to Chaeyoung’s shoulder causes her lift her head, copying Momo’s pose immediately.

“Yoona. What did I say about messing around in the halls?” Nayeon’s tone is icy, and Yoona gulps, squirming under her cold gaze.

“Umm… to do less of it?” She winces as she looks up, meeting Nayeon’s eyes. Nayeon moves closer, sighing, patting her shoulder. 

“You’re a sister to me, Yoong. Don’t make me punish you.” With the kinds of sounds Yoona hears coming from Nayeon’s room when Momo is taken to be “punished”, she knows the statement is meant as a joke, and she visibly relaxes. Chaeyoung’s brows furrow slightly, but she doesn’t say anything. 

“Yoong, please take over Momo’s duties of showing Chaeyoung around. She’s our new initiate who arrived this morning. I want you to give her a full tour and introduce her to the rest of the clan. I’ll be needing Miss Hirai.”

Nayeon leaves no time for a reply as she steers Momo down the hall with a hand on her back, Momo giving the two a small wave and a grin as she disappears around the corner.

“Well,” Yoona sighs. “I’m Yoona. Third in command, and Nayeon isn’t as scary as she seems. Unless there’s business to attend to. And I can’t tell if there is or not. It’s hard to tell most times she’s with Momo.”

Once again, Chaeyoung doesn’t comment, merely nodding her head and following along as the excitable vampire leads her down the halls, yammering on about their clan’s history.

 

* * *

 

“What is it you needed, commander?” the words are barely out of Momo’s mouth before she is pushed against the wall, lipstick staining a trail up her neck to the spot just below her ear, teeth tugging on her earlobe lightly. She pushes at Nayeon’s chest lightly, no strength in her movements as she succumbs to her ministrations.

“I missed you. It’s just us now, babe…” Nayeon murmurs against her jaw, Momo’s lips parting in a gasp for air that she doesn’t need. Cold hands trail up her sides, caressing taut abs before thumbs press into her hip bones, and Momo turns her head, capturing soft lips with her own as she cups her jaw tenderly, their movements fluid. They touch each other with practiced ease, hands and lips melding into one another’s bodies, as they have for centuries. 

Moans clash and blend with one another as their clothes are discarded, fangs scraping lips as their tongues tangle and battle for dominance. When Momo’s thigh finds itself between the elder vampire’s legs, the groan she receives is all she wants, all she needs to hear. Soon, Nayeon’s claws are digging into Momo’s shoulders, the latter hissing at the pain as she fights her frenzied urges. Groaning at the feeling of slick wetness on her thigh, she pushes Nayeon onto the bed, tugging off her panties as she kisses down her thighs. When her tongue finally laps at the spot where Nayeon needs her most, she grins at the needy whine, the whimpers that spill from ruby lips. 

 

Momo will never get tired of this. 

 


	3. Danger

_“Sooyeon, you promised.” Krystal’s soft voice stops Jessica from pacing the small room, and she looks over at her younger sister on the bed, the girl she’s watched over since she was in diapers, the girl who would follow her to the ends of the world, her younger fucking sister. She can’t do this to her. She won’t._

_“Soojung, I can’t do this to you. You’re doing well; you’re making a name for yourself. Full scholarship, pre-med, president of the dance club and the future doctors association-” Krystal’s hand finds hers, tugging her onto the bed and into her younger sister’s waiting arms._

_“And what of it? One day, I’ll grow old. I’ll grow old and I’ll die, and you’ll still be here. Alone. I want to be forever with you, you know that.”_

_Jessica_ _sighs,_ _hates when she thinks of the inevitable, thinks of the future. Maybe this way, Krystal will be able to fend for herself. She knows the girl’s professor is one of her kind, knows the way that woman watches her baby sister. Krystal is all she’s ever known to take care of, and that will never change._

_Pushing Krystal down by her shoulders, settling her against the towels laid down over the sheets, she takes one last wistful look at her sister, memorizing what makes her human, what makes her alive._

_“Happy 21st birthday, Soojung.”_

 

* * *

 

Irene paces the floors of the meeting room. She’s five minutes early, and she waits patiently. Tzuyu hasn’t been back since this morning, not after Jeongyeon and her got in a fight. Tzuyu has always been the silent type, and Jeongyeon should know this, especially with their history and Mina being her second. But pride is a funny thing, and the fourth of their clan and the leader both refused to back down. Irene doesn’t know what the argument was about, knows not to push her leader when she's in a mood, but she’s sensed a change in the air.

19:01. They’re late. 

The door suddenly opens, Jeongyeon and Mina striding in, a purplish mark fading from Mina’s collarbone as they take their seats at the table. Jeongyeon sits at the head of the piece of solid mahogany, one that’s endured over centuries in their woodland mansion that has remained untouched as humanity built cities around them. Mina takes a seat on the right, and Irene sits on the left. Tzuyu is nowhere to be found.

Irene suppresses her smirk as she spies an abnormally large splotch on Jeongyeon’s neck fade slowly into pale skin, her mood already improving as she reaches over the table to high-five Mina. Jeongyeon fixes them with a glare, and they get to business.

“Jeong… Tzuyu’s not here yet,” Mina’s quiet voice utters.

“We can’t bother waiting for someone who won’t show up. Tzuyu can catch up when she chooses to return. As of now, she may be placed on probation,” Jeongyeon snaps.

Irene had sensed the shift, but she didn’t think it would be that bad. She wonders what Tzuyu did, but chooses not to question their commander. 

“We need to train. Something big is happening. Mina’s been having dreams. Two posts instead of one guarding the base, and more numbers are needed.” Jeongyeon folds her hands, resting her chin on them as she ponders.

“What were the dreams about, Mina?” Irene’s voice breaks through the quiet.

“Blood. Nayeon, and a vampire I’ve never seen before. She seems to be a fledgeling. Humans on the move, hunting. Searching. For what, I’m not sure. But we must remain vigilant.”

“If those Shadows mess things up for us with their business- I’m going to strangle Nayeon myself. She’s planning something big, I’m sure of it.” Jeongyeon growls, her knuckles almost turning white. Mina’s hand on her shoulder soothes her slightly, and her catlike pupils stop their fiery glow.

“I’ll go out tonight; try to see what I can find,” Mina murmurs, taking one of Jeongyeon’s hands and pressing a soft kiss to it.

Irene smiles at the soft display of affection. If her leaders told her to, she would die for them. 

 

* * *

 

19:57.

Tzuyu rushes through the woods lining the edge of the city, trees passing by in a blur, legs almost tiring before bursting through the enchanted barriers. Only vampires can cross over into this clearing, and she immediately finds a knife at her throat in her haste, the silver coating invading her senses. Normally, being centuries old, it would have no effect on her, but she’s entirely too wound up, too stressed, and it makes her just a bit dizzy.

“Your senses are getting dull, fourth in command.” a husky voice sounds from just behind her ear. She raises her right arm, slipping from under the arm around her throat as her left arm grabs at the wrist, moving behind her attacker and tugging the arm around her back while holding the wrist in a vicelike grip, forcing the other vampire to drop the knife. 

“You still can’t beat me regardless, Hwasa.” Tzuyu’s smirk stays as she picks up the knife, handing it to the other vampire who pouts, rubbing at her wrist, the red marks already fading. Once the knife is back in Hwasa’s hand, Tzuyu nearly topples over as she feels a weight land on her back.

“Chewy!! Where have you been? We were getting worried about you,” Wheein’s floral perfume clouds her senses, and she piggybacks the childish vampire around for a few moments. “Jeongyeonnie ordered two posts from now on. While you were gone.”

“I needed to check on something,” Tzuyu disregards the second half of her message, trying to ignore the pounding in her chest, one of a heart long gone. “Do you know where Vic unnie is?”

“I think I saw her in the library.” Hwasa’s eyes never leave how Wheein’s arms are laced around Tzuyu’s neck comfortably, and Tzuyu sends her a knowing grin before letting go of the short vampire’s legs, letting her tumble to the grass with a soft whine.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it, then. Guard well.” With a wave, Tzuyu trudges through the grass toward the towering mansion, entering through the side and making her way through the cavernous halls. Her footsteps would echo if it weren’t for centuries of practice; the catlike abilities she gained aiding her in her stealth. She would rather not see Jeongyeon’s face now, and she desperately needs to see Victoria. Tzuyu’s mistake had just gotten bigger.

 

* * *

 

In this world, there are creatures that exist other than humans. While no one has ever seen anything other than a vampire, there could be others. Most humans live in bliss, unaware of the supernatural beings that lurk among their midst. While the Crimson clan usually keeps to themselves in their woodland mansion, occasionally preying on a human or two, they uphold a strict code. They never leave a trace, and that was Tzuyu’s mistake. She had preyed upon a young female, one who wore name brands, who probably had a rich family who would find her, and she had left the body, in her apartment no less. 

The Shadow clan, however, lives in the city. They’ve always kept up with the times, blending in with society. Humans are blissfully unaware of the fact that Mercy Hospital, run by the famous philanthropist Im Nayeon, is just a front for the deeds of the undead. The business building adjacent to the hospital serves for trade deals: medical; charitable; and beneath them all, sinful. Nayeon’s influence provides connections with bodies and blood. Hailed as one of the most charitable CEO’s of her generation, no one, vampire or human, dares oppose the empire Nayeon has created for herself. 

All except for Jeongyeon. 

 

* * *

 

_“Chaeyoung!!” Jeongyeon’s voice rips from her throat in a scream, watching as the vampire tosses her younger sister’s bloody body to the side like a ragdoll. Catlike eyes fixate on her next, and she can’t find the will to run, her eyes never leaving how_ _Chaeyoung’s_ _body lays crumpled on the floor. She backs up slowly, already giving up, already dead. Giving no protest as she is pinned down, the blood flowing from her neck as she closes her eyes._

_“Protect your sister,” her parents had said long_ _ago,_ _before they were never seen from again._

_Jeongyeon had failed them._

 

* * *

 

It takes a human years of experience to be able to recognize a vampire on sight: the pale, ghoulish features, the prominent bite mark on a bared throat, the way they seem to shimmer as they move. Most humans can’t see these signs blurred out by their dull minds until it’s too late. Until they’re pinned down, with only crimson eyes and glinting fangs filling their vision.

Jihyo is not one of those humans. Vampires may be immortal, strong, fast, cunning, tough to kill. But even they can't do anything with a silver bullet lodged between their eyes. Checking her Glock 19, her favorite choice of weapon, she replaces the cartridge, bullets laced with silver. Two silver knives strapped to her thigh, concealed with black leather. A few more lining the inside of her leather jacket, and silver bracelets, a choker with a silver pendant. Her outfit makes her look like a tough biker chick, and she doesn’t mind. She has a motorcycle with silver lining to complete her look. 

Jihyo is a vampire hunter. One with almost two decades of experience under her belt, having trained since she was merely three; hired by humans and vampires alike. Though she usually tends to kill the vampire who hired her after she receives payment, her reputation still brings other vampires coming back for more. Thinking that they can outsmart her in the end. 

She grins. They never do.

 

* * *

 

20:30.

Nayeon and Momo lay on her bed, exchanging soft, lazy kisses, fangs retracted. The roughness is gone, and now only soft hands and lips caress one another, claiming each other as their own.

“We have some business matters to discuss, Mo. But I wanted to spend some time with you first,” Nayeon breathes into the quiet, not wanting to stop the peaceful moment, not when she has her lover like this. Momo only hums, kissing down the column of her throat, nipping at it gently as Nayeon lets out a sweet whimper.

“Business can wait, Nayeon…” she bites down a bit harder, her tongue lapping lazily over the mark that fades almost immediately. Centuries of being a vampire only makes you more invincible, tougher to injure, to kill.

A knock sounds on the door. Seohyun’s muffled voice. Momo sighs as Nayeon gets up, drawing a robe over her shoulders before opening it a crack.

“Commander, I brought the traitor to the room as you ordered.Yeri and Joy are guarding.”

“Thank you, Seo. You can let them know that I'll be there in five.” The door closes as Seohyun brings a fist to her chest, Nayeon moving to grab her clothes discarded on the floor. Momo watches her, unmoving from the bed.

“You don't have to do this, Nayeon. Punish him. He’ll remember.”

“Without an example, they never learn. I can't have the whole business toppling because of a few loose ends.”

“I love you, Nayeon.”

“Meet me in the conference room in fifteen minutes.”

Momo watches her leave, staying in bed for another ten minutes before getting up, putting on her clothes.

She'll do whatever Nayeon asks of her. She always has.

 

* * *

  
“Sir, there's no sign of her yet. No leads.” 

The leader of the Minatozaki family growls, knocking over a glass paperweight from his desk. The man who brought in the report would flinch, but he's used to the yakuza boss’ fits of rage. A woman stoops to clean it up, hissing as a shard nicks her finger, a spot of blood rising to the surface.

“She can’t have just disappeared - it was someone who is against me. Who did this, the Myouis?” He roars, slamming his fist down on the table. His only daughter, gone. Only her dried blood left on the floor of her bedroom. Her brother’s bloody body found in an alleyway a few days later, his throat torn out. His heir to all he had built, dead, and his little girl nowhere to be found.

“S-sir, with all due respect, if the Myouis wanted to threaten you, they'd do it in a much more subtle manner. They know that laying a finger on family means all-out war.”

“Maybe this is what they wanted,” Minatozaki mutters under his breath as he calls a familiar number. He’s grasping at straws, and he knows it. But someone needs to take the blame, and the Myouis will be his first target.

 

* * *

 

20:12.

“Song Qian,” Tzuyu breathes as she finds the girl she was looking for amongst the shelves. “I need your help.”

“Ziyu, honey. Why don’t you take a seat?” Victoria takes an ancient book, striding over to one of the tables before opening it, looking over the spells within.

“What I tell you needs to stay secret, Vic.”

Victoria finally looks up, brows furrowed as she takes in Tzuyu’s troubled expression. She sighs, hands leaving the book as she folds them in front of her. 

“When have I ever failed you?”

 

* * *

 

“Minatozaki,” the name rolls off saccharine lips as Madame Myoui crosses her legs, a lit cigarette between her fingers sending a haze of smoke in his direction. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Cut the bullshit, Myoui. Where is my daughter?”

A salacious laugh echoes in his ears, “Little Sana? I haven’t seen her since she was just a girl. She must be all grown up now. As for where she is, I have no idea. You’re her father, shouldn’t you know?”

Her bodyguards hold the frenzied man back as he moves to attack her, his henchmen already drawing their blades. He had lost everything when they found his son; he can’t lose his daughter, too.

“And what did you do to my son, Myoui? I thought we had a deal.”

Her features betray a hint of surprise before her slight smirk returns, “What do you mean, Minatozaki?”

“His throat torn out like some wild animal. My only son.” Minatozaki crumples to his knees, defeated. This is not what Myoui imagined. She had never seen the yakuza boss so broken before; their rivalry having never been more than one to save face. The two groups were often business partners, and she hated to see the man like this.

“You know that if someone from my group wanted someone dead, they wouldn’t leave a trace. Let alone one so messy,” she sighs. “I’m sorry for your loss, Minatozaki. I’ll lend you some of my men if you need help finding the culprit.”

 

* * *

 

_Victoria lays in the shadows, waiting. She’s tired; not having fed for two months. Hiding out in the woods from the villagers has taxed even someone of her caliber. When she was first turned, she went on a feeding frenzy, killing three villagers in four nights. It had been over three years and the occasional villager still disappeared. They were all vigilant now, hiding in their homes at night and moving in groups during the day._

_She hears footsteps, those of someone with a slender build, light-footed, able to move undetected, but still too loud for a vampire’s sharp hearing. Definitely not from around the area. No one from the village would be out at this hour. Victoria grins. No one will know they’re gone._

_Spying her target, she moves quickly, clamping her hands around the young girl’s mouth and dragging her through the woods, taking her deeper as the girl struggles._

_“S-stop, please-” Victoria’s movements slack for just a moment. This girl has an accent that seems familiar, but her hunger is causing her fangs to press painfully against her lower lip, and the human beneath her smells so good. Wasting no time, she bites down on a pale throat, exposed as the girl, no older than 19, lets out a sharp cry, quickly muffled by a hand._

_Victoria almost groans at the warm liquid that flows between parted lips, tongue lapping as she feeds, feeling her strength returning with each suck. Her hand moves from the young girl’s mouth, knowing that the endorphins released would stop the girl from crying out, and she grins as she hears a soft moan leave her lips instead._

_“Th-That feels good…” Victoria snaps her head up, her bloodlust sated for the time being as she stares at the girl carefully. She hasn’t heard anyone speak Chinese since she last saw her family._

_Two days later, she’s nursing the_ _fledgeling_ _vampire, helping her through the pain that tears through her young body, taking her on her first hunt._

_Victoria will always take care of Tzuyu._

 

* * *

 

After the yakuza boss leaves, Madame Myoui starts her second cigarette. 

“Throat torn and bloody… who did this, a vampire?” she scoffs, smoke swirling around the room. Her expression doesn’t betray it, but she is a little hurt that the yakuza boss had pointed fingers at her. Their families had once been at war, but her father and his stopped the senseless bloodshed, instead collaborating in their trade deals. She had followed in their footsteps, as had he. She knows that the man is going through grief and loss, but his readiness to blame her still catches her a little off-guard.

“M-Madame. If I may say something…” One of the men in the room bows as she fixes her gaze on him. “Could we speak in private?”

Waving the rest of her men out of the room, she takes another puff of her cigarette, watching the man fidget in front of her. 

“Go on.”

“...A few years ago, my sister… had an encounter. She was… a vampire tried to kill her,” he squirms under his boss’ piercing gaze. “I know it sounds crazy, but they’re real. And someone came to her aid… she said she was a vampire hunter. I can ask if my sister still has her contact-”

“You’re telling me that you actually believe a vampire did this?” Madame Myoui’s eyebrows are raised; he’s never seen them this expressive before.

“Y-yes, Madame.” he keeps his head bowed, nodding quickly and rushing out as he is dismissed.

Madame Myoui puts out her cigarette, watching as the ashes litter the tray, shaking her head.

As if vampires were real.

 

* * *

 

20:35.

Nayeon pushes open the door, Yeri closing it after her as she stands guard. The room is soundproofed, and it’s dark, but that’s never been a problem. 

Nayeon’s eyes glint in the shadows, and she strides over to the vampire chained in silver to the chair, a sharp slap to his cheek shocking him into wakefulness. The cuts on his face struggle to close, the damage of a silver knife apparent. He immediately whimpers as he sees her standing in front of him, her hand caressing his cheek tenderly.

“Jaebum, Jaebum…” she tuts softly, tilting his quivering chin up so that he meets her eyes. “I trusted you. You were one of the only males who rose through the ranks so quickly,” she sighs. His eyes hold just a glimmer of hope, and he dares to speak.

“I can make this right, commander. I promise. I’ll show you how well I can do-” Nayeon removes her hand, tugging out her concealed handgun, the sound as she pulls back the safety echoing in the darkened room. The fear in Jaebum’s eyes mirrors countless others before; she’s seen it all over the past century. She almost laughs at how he struggles against the chains, the faint glow of silver burning at his wrists, trying in vain to move away from her. 

“Commander, please, I’ll do anything to make this right-”

“You’ve already cost me too much, sweetheart.”

Even a soundproofed room doesn't hide the sound of a gunshot, not to vampires posted just outside the door. Yeri and Joy keep their heads bowed as Nayeon leaves the room, accepting a cloth to wipe the single fleck of blood that had smeared on her hand. He had disrespected her even in death.

 

* * *

 

20:37.

Yoona finds Yuri where Momo said she'd be, training tirelessly as she kicks at yet another dummy, her leg moving fluidly through the air in an arc. She watches, silently, sees how she curses at herself even as the weighted dummy topples easily. Watches how the one she loves punishes herself.

Chaeyoung had listened intently as Yoona talked, nodding as she gave small anecdotes about the upper echelon of the clan, even laughing along when she brought up how Yeri often donned a British accent when greeting new patients at the hospital (just to keep things interesting, she insisted). She listened with furrowed brows as Yoona talked about how Nayeon had saved them all, how Nayeon had brought them here. Why she deserves the utmost respect. 

Chaeyoung seems bright, having been on her own for centuries. Yoona wonders what that must have been like, wonders how she would have survived without Seohyun, without Yuri. She doesn't like to think about it.

They had been interrupted as some other members of the clan dragged a cut and bloody vampire through the halls to a separate wing, one that Yoona hadn't shown on the tour. Chaeyoung had retired to her room shortly after. Yoona didn't blame her. 

When Yuri lets out her fifth growl since Yoona had entered the room silently, tearing the last dummy to shreds with her claws, Yoona moves. Makes her presence known. Yuri is heaving, straining from the effort, drawing in air she doesn't need to breathe.

“Yuri.”

The raven-haired vampire whirls around, eyes flashing scarlet before dimming down to a soft glow. It makes Yoona warm, like she's curled up by a fireplace. She steps forward, taking the other’s bruised and beaten hand in her own, thumb smoothing over cut knuckles. A few fingers are displaced, and a faint glow leaves Yoona’s fingertips as they shift back into place. She wants to cry when she hears her hiss of pain, but she bites her lip before speaking.

“I wish you would stop beating yourself up like this.”

“It'll heal in a couple hours, Yoong. Faster, with your help.”

“It doesn't matter. You're hurting.”

“I need to be better.”

To Yoona, she was already the best.

 

* * *

 

_Moonbyul pores over papers, scoffing at the errors she finds as she makes little notes. Finds faults in every single one until she stops at one in particular._

_“Jung Soojung…” pushing her glasses upward, she hums as she reads over the flawless work done by her star student. “Perfect as always, Jung.”_

_“What are you muttering about now, babe? It’s late. Come back to bed.”_

_“It hasn’t even been three days yet; you don’t need sleep,” Moonbyul scoffs as she continues reading._

_“...Maybe I just miss you, Byul.”_

_Moonbyul sighs, setting down the papers and her glasses before turning off the lamp, climbing in bed. Pressing a soft kiss to Seulgi’s forehead before taking the other vampire into her embrace, wondering where they went wrong._

 

* * *

 

20:45.

“Momo, I need you to do something for me. It's not something you're going to enjoy, but I can't trust anyone else to do it right.”

Nayeon refuses to look Momo in the eyes, knows the pain in them that will make her hesitate, make her think back on who she has become. She's always been goal-oriented, and her hard work has paid off. Centuries of building this empire, she can't back out now. Not for anyone. Not even for Momo.

“I need you to kill Mina. Her visions can't interfere with our new movements.”

Her eyes trace up the other vampire’s slim legs, past her fit torso and up to the marks on her neck that are slowly fading, rough marks far too much for a human to handle that she had placed there merely 25 minutes prior. Sees how she swallows, how her lips part slightly in thought. Still refusing to look her in the eyes, Nayeon waits as she watches her lips press together once again. Sometimes Momo needs time to think; centuries of being by her side has allowed Nayeon to know everything about her. She has Momo’s love, has had her loyalty. She always will.

“You know I'll always do what you want, commander.”

Maybe she's been too comfortable, because this is her first mistake.

 

* * *

  
A/N: This concludes chapter 2! Please let me know what you think of the characters so far - I’d love to hear your thoughts, and comments are always really encouraging and inspire me to write more :)   
While I’d love to have a consistent uploading schedule for this fic, I’ve been dealing with a bunch of personal issues and uni so we’ll have to see - but I promise I won’t leave you all hanging for long. Have a happy Valentine's Day with your loved ones, friends, and yourself :) See you soon, loves <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This concludes chapter 2! Please let me know what you think of the characters so far - I’d love to hear your thoughts, and comments are always really encouraging and inspire me to write more :)   
> While I’d love to have a consistent uploading schedule for this fic, I’ve been dealing with a bunch of personal issues and uni so we’ll have to see - but I promise I won’t leave you all hanging for long. Have a happy Valentine's Day with your loved ones, friends, and yourself :) See you soon, loves <3


End file.
